polytopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Update History
This is the official Polytopia Changelog taken directly from the App Store. Spelling is preserved, whether correct or not. 1.14.1 Jul 5, 2019 Some bug fixes and modifications to Polaris. -Ice bank now has 10 levels -Outposts only give 1 population -Improved Explanation of penalties for skate units Fixed bugs: -Gaami freeze animation on each move -ships become land units when water under them freeze -Pushing a Gaami from a city by building a Giant crash the game 1.14 Jun 14, 2019 "Freeze" Finally, after years of rumours, the Polaris tribe has emerged from the subzero regions! They are a Special tribe with the unique ability to freeze while regions of the map! The Polaris will introduce a wide range of features such as Sleds, Ice Magic, Evil Gaamis and much more... 1.13.3 Bug fixes & improvements. 1.13.2 Bug fixes and improvements 1.13.1 Bug fixes & minor adjustments 1.13 Apr 8, 2019 "QoL and Design" -A royal makeover of the design to celebrate the new Polytopia Logo. -"Pick Random Tribe" magic button! -Complete removal of the old multiplayer server 1.12.1 A Patch with some bug fixes for the public release: -Fixed bug with kicking other players -Fixed bug with disappearing hint buttons on the map -Better loading of images in the news section -Kicked players now get properly notified -Fixed bug that caused strangeness when resigning the game after you picked tribe but before the game had started -Fixed bug that multiplayer is stuck loading player data forever -Fixed bug when adding a empty string as the ID for a new friend 1.12 Dec 25, 2018 "Snappy A" -Introducing the Yădakk, once a nomadic desert tribe, now the traders of the square connecting their cities with an impressive network of roads. Yădakk start the game with the "Roads" tech. -Brand new multiplayer server that can handle the massive pressure of all ongoing multiplayer games better. It will deliver a snappier experience and also introduce a few new features: -Stay in the game after your turn ends and wait for you opponents move. -Resign a game even if it is not your turn -Improved game name generator for higher diversity 1.11.2 Sep 6, 2018 -Improved notification system for multiplayer games. -Made the AI more reasonable and less aggressive. -bug fixes 1.11.1 Jun 20, 2018 This is a small patch that fixes some bits & bots that was wonky in the last version, including but not limited to: -Fixed bug with clouds that would not disappear when exploring. -Improved info about where to build sanctuaries and made it possible to build them with no animals around to repopulate forests. -Corrected missing score/rating stars on tribe popups -Fixed bug that made newly started multiplayer games go into deadlock after picking tribes. 1.11 May 24, 2018 “Rainbow A” Ever since the dawn of Polytopian time, unicorns and rainbows have been a popular demand by the community. Now the time has come! I have teamed up with the most imaginative person I know, my 5-year old kid, to create a tribe out of the ordinary. Unicorns, Dragons, Polytaurs and crystal sanctuaries. Meet the ∑∫ỹriȱŋ! 1.10.3 Mar 27, 2018 -Fixed a bug that caused units to become invisible in multiplayer games -Made it possible to reload a multiplayer if it got stuck by some reson (just tap the green/red timer and you will see a "reload" button) -General improvements to the multiplayer server 1.10.2 Mar 4, 2018 -fixed the "black screen of death" bug that some older iPads suffered from. 1.10.1 Feb 15, 2018 -Fixed a bug that caused some multiplayer games to stop working. Still: After months of testing and blisters on my keyboard fingers it is finally here: Challenge your friends and enemies in ONLINE MULTIPLAYER games! -Works cross platform (Android & iOS) -Free for anyone who has purchased any of the paid tribes. -Up to 12 Players in each game. We are also sporting an updated UI that looks a lot more squoochie and wimbiewoo. Full resolution support for all devices, including iPhone X. This is the first take on online multiplayer and I have lots of cool things I want to add to it in the future. Midjiwan is basically a one man operation so development will take some time. In the meantime, play nice! 1.10 Feb 15, 2018 “Multitopia A” After months of testing and blisters on my keyboard fingers it is finally here: Challenge your friends and enemies in ONLINE MULTIPLAYER games! -Works cross platform (Android & iOS) -Free for anyone who has purchased any of the paid tribes. -Up to 12 Players in each game. We are also sporting an updated UI that looks a lot more squoochie and wimbiewoo. Full resolution support for all devices, including iPhone X. This is the first take on online multiplayer and I have lots of cool things I want to add to it in the future. Midjiwan is basically a one man operation so development will take some time. In the meantime, play nice! 1.9 Oct 18, 2017 "New World" While Midjiwan is on "Parental Leave" we, the Quetzali tribe, are taking over this show. We will release our people from the moist dungeons of Polytopia to once again populate the square with style! -Added the Quetzali tribe 1.8.1 Jun 16, 2017 Fixed a bug with those cheap ruins not giving you your well deserved treasures. 1.8 Jun 8, 2017 "Atlantis" From the deep ocean a long lost tribe appears, the Aquarion! They are the first tribe ever to have unique units and a modified tech tree. -New Aquarion tribe. -Improved map generator with more intersecting continents. -Increased movement for ships. -Option to confirm when ending your turn. -Access settings menu from the start screen. -Long press end turn to move to the next unit. -Some bug fixes. 1.7 Mar 31, 2017 "Power" This is a major update that balances the gameplay by adding and modifying units and technologies. Lots of new fun things to play with! -A new technology, PHILOSOPHY, enters the tech tree and introduces the MIND BENDER UNIT that can flip any enemy unit to your team. -You can now upgrade your boats to ships and if you are really rich you can evolve them further into mighty BATTLE SHIPS for 15 stars. -Added the ability to DISBAND UNITS and DESTOY BUILDINGS to the tech tree. -The KNIGHTS now have the ability to attack several weak units in a row, clearing the field of enemies. -The attack of the CATAPULTS have been balanced to provide better gameplay. -You can now add COMPUTER CONTROLLED PLAYERS to pass & play. -A new MAP GENERATOR will create more diverse worlds. 1.6.2 Mar 10, 2017 Removed a black hole that swallowed some of the first time users (that’s very rude) 1.6.1 Jan 25, 2017 This is a patch that solves a lot of bugs and improve performance. -Improved memory handling to reduce crashes. -Improved route calculations to minimise lag when building roads and harbours. Fixed Bugs: -Loading a game in the wrong tribe. -Some domination games claiming you lost when you actually won. -Some players stop earning stars in multiplayer games. 1.6 Nov 30, 2016 "Myriad" Pass & Play multiplayer with two new game modes. -Introducing The Ai-Mo tribe! They start with the meditation tech and live high up in the mountains. Other news: -UI improvements. -Reduced cost of Forest Temple. -Doubled bonus for forge. -Capitals always spawn with two usable resources (if tech available). -First time users can pick tribe for the intro game. -Reduced file size. 1.5 Oct 6, 2016 The Battle between the tribes gets more intense each day and with over a million tribal leaders out there the high score obviously gets crowded. So, in this version we have created unique leaderboards for each tribe. Now all Oumaji fans can compete with each other and the Kickoo warriors can have their own little gathering in their leaderboard. There is also the all mighty collected High Score list of course to show who the real winner is. You will now receive a 3-star rating on each game you play, and it is saved per tribe in the throne room. I also put a tiny effort into improving the AI and the automated scout a bit (a bigger AI update will come in the future). Last but not least there are rumours of a new shining easter egg.. (more hints on instagram @midjiwan). Rest asure that we are hard at work with -Multiplayer-, but it is not ready for your eyes yet. 1.4.1 Aug 10, 2016 This is a tiny update. -Fixes a bug that caused some players to lose their data and purchased tribes. If you ever lose any of your purchased tribes, just tap the "Restore purchases" button in the tribe picker screen. 1.4 Aug 4, 2016 "Summer" -Introducing two new technologies: Trade & Whaling! -Added a brand new tribe to keep the summer alive: The Zebasi thrive on the warm savannah and are great farmers. -Added a new unit: Scout! -Option to play against all unlocked tribes at once(up to 8 opponents). 1.3 Jun 22, 2016 -A new tribe has appeared! Vengir are really dark and aggressive, cast out on the unpleasant wastelands equipped with sharp swords! -Major UI improvements. -Better map generation logic. -Even easier easy mode. NOTE: This was the version in which the game's name was changed to "The Battle of Polytopia". 1.2 May 4, 2016 Introducing a whole new game mode called DOMINATION! Play without a time limit until there is only one tribe left. This tends to get really violent. -Larger tile graphics with more detail. -Really cool ambient sounds for the different biomes. -Improved performance, particularly if you run on a non retina display. 1.1.1 Apr 2, 2016 This is just a tiny update that fixes a few bugs in the last version. -Patches a bug that prevented local hiscore and purchased tribes from saving correctly. -Fixed bug that showed wrong resource count on some games at startup. -Saving game properly when exiting to menu etc. 1.1 Mar 23, 2016 "Bunny" Introducing two new tribes! -The Hoodrick starts with archery and lives in secret woods lit by the delightful afternoon sun. -The Luxidoor are old world mystic upper class, riding elephants and flexing purple silk garments. 1.0.1 Feb 25, 2016 -Game Center connection will sync settings and high score data between your devices. -Added a Video Preview Category:Browse